Broken well
by x-Miss.Angel-x
Summary: Sukata is a normal school girl, until she meets Kagome. Kagome seems to be acting strange she gets suddenly ill and doesn't go to school for days, Sukata and her friend Manaeka find strange pink glass shards, and the mysterious well.
1. Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru a lord?

Broken well.

Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru a lord?

My names Sukata Lyonakie, I'm 15 years old, I go to Toturoska high school. Life was pretty normal, I've got two best friends named kagome and Manaeka , and a boyfriend named Hoji. Lifes great, my grades are good, my boyfriend is so cute, and kagome is like the best person ever. Manaeka great two, but sometimes I feel like she's cruel-hearted, I don't know why, I'm probably just being silly as usual.

I didn't meet Kagome until six months ago, When she transferred from her last school. People say she got kicked out due to her bad grades, but I don't believe them, Kagomes great at school, but she does spend a lot of time with her friend Inuyasha. He joined at the same time, so did another girl named Sango. A boy named Miroku two years above us, joined to, he doesn't hang around with people his age, he stays with Sango, Though he's a bit two flirtascious if you ask me, he once asked me to have his child, seriously freaky!! Kagome said where he came from, people where wedded when they were 14! Talk about desperate…but anyway they are my friends, I think that Inuyasha and Kagome like each other, but then this other girl joined, her name…kikyo. Inuyasha hangs around her a lot too, he seems to like her a lot too. It's kind of confusing, I feel really sorry for Kagome, then Inuyasha brother joined the school, he's in Miroku's year. He's names Sesshoumaru, He's tall, Handsome, with a purple crescent moon on his forehead, I think it's a tattoo, but it's doesn't look like it, him and Inuyasha always get into arguments, but Kagome suddenly, whispers something under her breath, she tries to make sure nobody notices it, so it looks like Inuyasha trips over, but I noticed she mutters something, then Inuyasha suddenly crashes into the ground at extreme force. I think it's a spell, I always thought she was a magician or something, but when she asks she denies it.

Ever since I met her, my life changed, in ways I could never imagine. I walked along the path to school, Seeing as a lived on the far side of town, it seemed crazy that I walked to school, but I always got there on time, I was a pretty fast walker, I never usually saw people, no one from my school lived in my area. Not that I knew of anyway, I walked along, checking my schedule, _Science, business studies, cooking, arithmetic, seems like a normal…COOKING!!! Oh no I didn't bring my ingredients!, _I turned, hurrying back to my house, _oh no oh no oh no, Sukata you idiot! How could you forgot, today were making pies, I spent hours last night finding my ingredients. I can't believe you almost forgot them, you stupid girl!_ I told myself, When I reached my house I hurried inside, running into the kitchen I scrambled around, looking for the plastic shopping bag, that I had placed my stuff in. _where is it? Where is it?_ I opened the fridge, heat hit me, _isn't a fridge meant to be cold, ugh! Oh yeah, dad forgot to pay the electric bill…there it is!_ grabbing it, I hurried into the doorway, Dad stood there in his white dirty tank top and stripy boxers,

"where ma tea?" He asked sleepily,

"sorry dad, ya gonna have to make it yourself, late for school" I ran past him and out the door, hurrying along, holding the plastic bag against my chest, i felt something dripping against my top, i looked down,

"what the hell.." i had a big wet patch over my top, I looked into the bag, ugh! The margarine melted plus the bag had a hole in it, _damn!. Eww now my tops see-through. _I tied up the hole, then grabbing my backpack I covered my chest, I was to late to go home and get changed I'd have to change at school. I began running, _crap, crap, crap I am sooo late., _I sprinted along, I was a pretty fast runner, I was so distracted I wasn't concentrating on my surroundings, _mrs monkano is gonna be so mad! Oh no, stupid ingredi-whoa!_ suddenly I trip, falling on my face,

"foolish wench, watch where you are going!" I heard a squeaky male voice behind me, I turned round, staring at a small, dark-green, elf-like creature, it had a beak-like mouth, and big yellow eyes. I gasped, then opening my mouth, I let out a scream. Scurrying back, I shuffled away from the green mini monster, the back of my head hit something, I looked up, staring up the legs, then the torso, then the throat, then the face of Sesshoumaru. I stared for a moment, then looked back at the monster, shrieking I jumped up, about behind him.

"Help, that little monster tried to attack me" I said,

"little monster! How dare you, I am Jaken! Once ruler of all imps, and now humble servant of Lord Sesshoumaru" The little creature said, _Lord Sesshoumaru, _I looked at himhe was in his school uniform, a white shirt and black trousers.

"did he just call you his lord?" I asked

"Indeed, lord sesshou-" Jaken began, Someone else interrupted, a little girl, wearing a orange kimono, ran towards them,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, master Jaken!" she yelled,

"Rin, I told you to wait for me" Sesshoumaru said,

"please my lord, let me come with you, Jaken went"

"In which he shouldn't have! Jaken you disobeyed me" My jaw dropped,

"forgive me my lord, I only wished to accompany you"

"Wait so he really is a lord" They ignored me,

"Jaken, take Rin and go back to Ahanuhn"

"Ah-what?" I said, once again they ignored me, instead Rin and Jaken, turned running in the opposite direction.

"okay, I am officially freaked out, what was that little imp thingy?" I asked him, he ignored my question,

"Your late"

"so are you, at least we can go together, come on" He glanced back at me, then at my top.

"You going…like that" He glanced the wet stain on my shirt I placed my hands over my chest, I knew the feelings guys would stare, but I was still embarrassed.

"yeah, I'm gonna change at school" He nodded, I checked my watched,

"uh oh, got to go, see ya" I began sprinting again, leaving Sesshoumaru behind.


	2. Chapter 2: The fight

Last time:

_"uh oh, got to go, see ya" I began sprinting again, leaving Sesshoumaru behind._

Chapter 2: The fight

I sat a few seats away Manaeka in detention, she glanced at me, then when the teacher wasn't looking. She ripped a small piece of paper out of her book and began writing something, then crushing the paper into the ball. She threw it onto my desk, I grabbed it, unfolding it I read. _**How'd you get in here?**_ I scribbled down my answer_** Late for class**_, Scrunching it up, I passed it to her. she read it, then wrote something, throwing it back too me _**Is that it? Cor you're a real rebel ain't ya, I got in here cause I stuck gum on my report, haha mr nobtun's face when he pulled it off my work! Priceless, **_I rolled my eyes, writing my reply, _**His name's Noutun not Nobton, that was just disgusting! Eww anyway I didn't mean to be late, I forgot my ingredients halfway to school, plus I ran into Sesshoumaru. **_I passed it back, Her eyes widened as she read it, she quickly scribbled something down, and quickly threw it to me. _**Oh my god, Sesshoumaru Is like the hottest guy in school, did you speak to him? Are you going out? Oh my god your sooo lucky!!!!**_ Laughing silently, I replied _**He told me I was late for school, no I'm not going out with him, why would I want to his sooo silent and ...strange…**_Her reply was _**are you crazy, he is sooo fit, have you seen him in P.e. what I'd pay to see him take his shirt off**_… I replied_** Okay, whatever, he is ok, but geez, if you like him so much ask him out,**_ as I went to throw it to her, I threw it a little to hard. It skimmed past her straight into the hands of the biggest gossip in school, Janika Suokoli. She was short, blonde and loved to talk, you'd need more than duck tape to keep her mouth shut, she opened the paper and read, her eyes glowing with excitement. She giggled and tucked the paper into her pocket. The teacher looked at us, she glanced at Janika,

"okay Suokoli, you can go, but what will you not do from now on"

"doodle on the tables, thanks miss " She said, hurrying outside of the classroom. Manaeka glanced at me, she had a desperate look on her face, she sat up smartly, and stared at the teacher. I followed suit, hoping the teacher would let us go quickly, after two minutes the teacher glanced at us, she grinned at our desperation.

"ok Lyonakie, Schenlyer you can go, but try not to get into any more trouble"

"thanks, Miss we wont" I said, we ran outside the classroom, scanning over the heads of students, we spotted her. She was giggling to her friends, Pichake and Tantaira, Then she spun around, not noticing us, she smirked, we glanced at what she was looking at. Manaeka shrieked when she saw, Sesshoumaru striding along, Janika began walking over to him. Manaeka suddenly sprinted at Janika, Grabbing her by the hair, she slammed her, head-first into the lockers. Manaeka wasn't known for her subtleness, People quickly made a circle around us, expecting to see a fight. I rushed over to Manaeka, Janika pulled away from her grip,

"what the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled,

"Hand over the note, Janika" she said menacingly, the cold sound of her voice, sent a chill down my spine. Manaeka's tone showed hardly any emotion except anger.

"oh, you mean, this note" she pulled the paper out of her pocket, Manaeka snatched at it, but Janika quickly pulled her arm away,

"Give it to me, Janika"

"why's it so important, let's see" She opened the note, "oh, this is juicy, I agree, Manaeka, Sesshoumaru is the _hottest_ guy in school" She giggled girlishly, Manaeka went red. Sesshoumaru who had been leaning against the looking watching from afar, smirked at Manaeka. People turned and glanced at him, then turned back, I glanced at Manaeka, she looked about ready to tear Janika's head off.

"Okay, Janika I suggest you shut your big mouth, before you get hurt" I said, stepping in front of Manaeka, there was an echo of awe, People were cheering for us to punch each other.

"oh but I haven't even told them about your _meeting _with Sesshoumaru this morning"

"shut up, Janika" I warned, I wasn't as violent as Manaeka, but if pushed, It was difficult to pull me off my screaming victim... good times.. good times.

"I heard you two, we're together this morning, I don't know everything that happened, but we all couldn't help but notice that wet stain over your chest this morning, tell me, what's was his reaction when he noticed you drooling over him" I clenched my fists in anger, "touched a nerve have I?" she giggled,

"Shut up, or I'll ma-" Kagome suddenly walked up to us, not knowing that Me and Manaeka were just about ready to punches Janikas lights out.

"hey guys, what's going on?" She said, Inuyasha and kikyo appeared wondering what the crowd was for.

"Kagome, well well well -" Janika began,

"leave her out of this Janika" I warned, Janika smirked,

"you and her have that in common , drooling over guys, you and Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha" Kagome gasped, Inuyasha jumped forward.

"back off" He growled angrily,

"I'm not surprised, Inuyasha your kinda hot-" She then looked at me and Manaeka " but not as hot a Sesshoumaru right girls?"

"What's she saying? What's going on?" Kagome asked, Janika giggled, then looked at one of her friends,

"isn't this fun" She giggled, Manaeka slowly smirked, Janika glanced back at her, "what's you so happy about?"

"I can picture something that's fun" Janika stepped towards her,

"oh yeah, and what's that?" Manaeka suddenly grabbed Janika's hair and slammed her nose into the lockers, people chanted 'fight' repeatedly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from the fight. Janika's friend Tantaira grabbed Manaeka's hair, I didn't like to get violent, but It was unfair, and I needed to let out some steam. So I pulled Tantaira back…by her hair. She immediately spun around letting go of Manaeka, and lunging at me. I shoved her back into the lockers, kicking and scratching. Out of the corner of my eye I saw teachers but students were blocking them off. Manaeka shoved Janika to the floor. Standing over her, then Janika's other friend, Pichake jumped in front of her. Then before anyone could stop her. Pichake threw her fist forward, punching Manaeka. I stopped, _uh oh._ Jumped forward I grabbed Manaeka by her shoulders. Manaeka slowly lifted her head, staring at Pichake. Then without warning she sprung out of my arms, and began smashing Pichakes head into the lockers. Then Pichake spun and began to run away , but Manaeka leapt on her Punching her, continuously. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I spun round only to have a fist hit my jaw. Janika smirked, I screamed in frustration, then lost it,_ my control._ No one had ever seen me lose my full control. I had never pictured it , I got into fights but my heart was never truly in it. But no one had ever punched me before, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I leapt clawing, tearing ,punching, at an unstoppable rate, Janika screamed beneath me, bloody pouring from her. I felt people trying to pull me off, but I clinged on. I saw Inuyasha, he grabbed me. He was extremely strong, but I wasn't going to let him stopping me, elbowing him, I sprang forward continuing my attack. I glanced at her blood, I laughed, _did I just laugh at her pain?_ _What am I doing?_ I thought, still punching Janika who was know unconscious.

"Someone stop her!" People yelled, Then I felt two strong arms grip me,

"NO!" I screamed, I tried to pull away but they were too strong, I looked back. _Sesshoumaru? _I glanced into her golden eyes. My body relaxed, I looked around, people stared at me in shock. Some guys were grinning at me. Girls were slowly backing away. I spotted Manaeka Inuyasha was holding her, something about his expression , was different. He wasn't scared or excited…but confused. Kagome, Miroku and Sango all had the same look. I glanced back at Sesshoumaru, he looked calm, but as he looked at me his eyes narrowed slightly, as though he was in deep thought. A teacher walked up to us, fuming with rage.

"Headmaster office, now!" Sesshoumaru steered me away, followed by Inuyasha steering Manaeka.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Expelled?

Sorry it took so long, this is quite short again sorry...

Last time :

_"Headmaster office, now" Sesshoumaru steered me away, followed by Manaeka._

Chapter 3: Expelled?

I swear my ears had never been in so much pain before, the headmasters face was redder than beetroot. I winced at every word.

"In all my years I have never seen, such disgraceful, foul, ruthless…" He went on , he named us every name under the sun, and boy it wasn't pretty! "disgusting…" I glanced at Manaeka she seemed much calmer than I was, having experienced the headmasters rath before, "horrific…" I on other hand, had only receive a few measly detentions in my whole life, I usually manage to worm my way out of larger problems. "Pathetic…" But how the hell was I going to worm my way out of this "Ugly behaviour" He finished,

"but sir…"Manaeka began,

"No buts!, do you know how many times I have had to phone your parents! I'm am sick of having to explain what mayhem you cause!"

"sir, they started it" She said, she was sinking deeper further than the titanic. I bet he says _I don't care who started it!_

"I don't care who started it!"_ Snap!_ I needed to pull Manaeka out of this before she drowns in his anger.

"sir, they provoked us, and besides we were more protecting ourselves then attacking them, they had three!" I said, "how could we not fight them off when you've got two people trying to rip out your hair!" The headmaster had opened his mouth to argue back, but I had made a good point, so he closed it and listened. "Sir, I don't hardly ever get detentions they picked a fight with me, Manaeka was just helping me" I lied,

" and you can't blame me for fighting them sir," His anger returned

"What! You violated a school ru-"

"even though the bible says when someone hit's you , you should turn the other cheek , If someone punched you in the face would you resist hitting them back! I doubt that, anyone who does is considered weak, it's a dog eat dog world and you know it" At this both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at one another frowning, Inuyasha muttered something. The headmaster nodded, he had calmed down a lot.

"Indeed, but fighting is against the school rules, the smarter thing would've been is to get a teacher"

"I know sir I should've but there something, you can't help, I promise if someone does it again I will, sir"

"well, at least you've acknowledged what you've done, but I noticed the state you left miss Suokoli in" An image of her unconscious on the floor came into my mind, did I really hurt her that much?

"She's been taken to the hospital, so …" I gulped here came my punishment, "usually the result of this is expulsion." My eyes widened, no I can't get expelled! "But in your case, I will…suspend you" I sighed, dad wouldn't like it, but seeing as it was because of a fight he wont care to much. Plus I was getting off lightly,

"ok sir,"

"Two weeks, plus I ban you from speaking to Janika Suokoli"

"Yes sir" she'll probably be too scared to come near me,

"You may leave"

"oh ok" Sesshoumaru and I left the room, he came in with me so he might as well would've come out with me. He and Inuyasha had explained what they saw , He glanced at me.

"Sukata is it?" I looked at him, I nodded. I turned to go to my locker, no one was in the hall to see what happened next. I felt him grabbed by the back of my neck and turned me to face him, he held me in the air, My feet inches away from the ground. something insides prevented me from screaming or yelling, I just stared. He glanced into my eyes, he breathed in through his nose. _Is he smelling me?_

"You seem human…" I raised my brow,_ well duh! _"What are you?" I sighed, for all his good looks and sport skills, he was weird!

"really wanna know?" Suddenly I kicked out hitting his chest and making him let go of my neck for a split second. "I'm me" I said, landing smoothly on the ground, the door to the headmasters office opened. Inuyasha and Manaeka exited, Inuyasha walked towards Sesshoumaru. Then grinning he slid past him, muttering something barely audible, but I heard it _weakling , _Sesshoumaru frowned glaring at Inuyasha. Talk about happy family! Manaeka looked at me, She had tears in her eyes . She had never been good at getting out of trouble, she could lie! She was a great lier, not that lieings great or anything. Just helpful, but when she got caught, she got nervous and when she got nervous…let's just say she's got more chance of hiding in a mouldy, rotten, pickled onion and mushroom sandwich, she hates pickled onions and mushrooms, she just ate than the truth. I ran over to her,

"What happened?" I asked, she began to walk to her locker. I walked with her, Sesshoumaru had already left after Inuyasha. Probably going to fight with him, that family had bonding issues. Manaeka explain how she Inuyasha had explained what happened in the fight, but he didn't twist it, he told it exactly as it was. Then the headmaster had gone through all the problems Manaeka had caused in the school, and as the list continued , so did the chance of her getting out of it.

"He hates me, he's a selfish, mean old git!" I hid my grin,

"come on, he doesn't hate you," We reached our lockers, opening them, we began to empty them,

"Yes he does, he's hates everything about me!"

"Come on Manaeka-"

"No!"

"what?"

"No, I hate him, I hate this school, and the bloody rules, I hate it all"_ what the hell?_ I thought,

"You don't mean that-"

"yes I do, Sukata I'm not the perfect student like you," I was about to say that I wasn't perfect then she told me something that left me speechless, she slammed her lockers then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I've been _expelled._"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did u enjoy that, Review please, Review...


End file.
